


What's Up Doc?

by scaringghosts



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Doctor AU, F/M, Faraday can't even take care of himself, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-06 19:23:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10342923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaringghosts/pseuds/scaringghosts
Summary: Now Faraday isn't to sure when his last check up was or if he ever got one that wasn't necessary but last time he checked there hadn't been so many damn shots. Two in each leg for both of 'em. He had to hold down each girl, whooping and hollering like they were dying. He had to nearly use his whole body to keep Maria down, bull of child.





	1. How to raise kids for a dummy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again. A kids doctor au nobody asked for. It'll be a multi chapter and I'll try to post regularly but come on, i'm lazy and sorta have a life.

Who the fuck dumps two kids on a man who can barely take care of himself? Faraday had asked himself that over a thousand times threw the week right after his scumbag sister ran out on her daughters. Don't get him wrong he loves his nieces but for all day everyday? He's not so sure he can handle that much of them but there's no doing away with 'em now. A six year old, Ethel, and a seven year old, Maria, could never take care of themselves and they had no where else to go.

 

Faraday spent the past week, twisting and turning through legal papers to put the girls into his custody as their legal guardian. He's signed so many papers, a sloppy signature, just thinking of another makes his hand cramp. He was given a list of things they'll need, such as a doctor for starters.

 

That's why he found himself in a kids doctors office with two girls, blissfully unaware of their mother's whereabouts, hollering in one ear and Barney in the other. God, he's waited so long in this tiny chair, hips cramping.

 

"Faraday." Oh sweet sweet relief. He stood, bones cracking and joints tugging. "Alright girls," he started, stretching out. "Let's get a move on. Let's go see what kinda grossness you carry." They got a kick outta that one, squealing with laughter. Maria plopped down on his foot, tiny arms and legs wrapping around his calf like a vice. "Uncle Josh! Uncle Josh! Pick me up!" Faraday groaned. Ethel certainly had lungs her, taking after he ma. He bent at the hips, scooping her up in his arms before heading off towards the door held open by a hard eyed nurse. He nodded his thanks, slipping past.

 

They were guided by the same nurse as she stated she'll be taking weight and height. All he had to do was get their shoes off, which was more difficult than should have been seeing as he was the one to get them on. 

 

He huffed, finally managing the shoes off the girls, leaning back on his heels. Joshua Faraday was in for it with these two.

 

He straightened up again, knees protesting as he went up. He watched the nurse with the hair redder than his smile and force the girls to stand still in the tactful way he hasn't quiet figured out yet. She shot him a look of sympathy which he returned with a sheepish grin. "They're my nieces," he tried to explain his ignorance. "Something happened so they were put into my care." She knew what he meant without him having to say it. He nodded his thanks to that.

 

The whole process of weight and height took all about 15 minutes, which in that time he learned the nurse was Emma Cullen, she offered up advice for the children. Then he found himself in a stuffy room with a table and animals on the walls.

 

"Up you go," Josh said as he plopped each of his nieces on the table, protective paper crinkling under them. They giggled, entertained for the moment by each other and the paper.

 

"They'll have to be changed into gowns, you think you can manage?" Nurse Cullen asked, reaching over the sink to open the cabinet. She pulled out two gowns and laid them on the table. "I can always stay to help."

 

Faraday worried his lower lip between his teeth before sighing defeat. "I think you should stay."

 

They fought to get the gowns on, one girl to each of them. He blessed this nurse for giving him Ethel, her being much smaller than Maria and honestly, a lot less roudy. He was to be put to blame for that one, maybe a playing a little to rough with. He stroked that fire knowing exactly what he; they both had the same temper mental Irish blood running through them. Not that he was saying Ethel didn't have the same temperament, just that she took more after her pansy father. She always took to his card tricks and dumb jokes rather than the rough housing.

 

"The doctor will be in soon," Mrs. Emma Cullen said, voice soft as she waved at the girls.

 

Josh sighed, once it was all over with, plopping down in the seat against the wall farthest from the door. He dropped his head back with thud, letting his eyes fall closed for what seemed like the first time in a week.

 

That lasted all about 5 minutes.

 

He jerked up, when the door slammed shut. A tall man, Hispanic of sorts, stood there, reading over files. He was all long limbs, lean body- reminded him much like  cat- relaxed, hand on his cocked hips. He looked like he was an inch or two taller than Faraday, who held pride to his 6"2. He had a mop of dark, curly hair and dark eyes that swam with loud emotion. He was the kind of beautiful that made a man's mouth go dry, scruff that covered half his face the same dark as his hair.

 

Then the man looked up and their eyes met and Josh's breath may or may not have caught. His heart knocked against his ribs fit for a tattoo drum and his neck itched with a flush. Then the heavy gaze flickered away and towards the girls, starting introductions. "I am Manuel Vasquez and I will be your doctor." Then he paused looking between the two girls before pointing to the oldest. "And you must be Miss Maria," he said with all that accent flourish with a sloping grin. "Which makes you Miss Ethel." He dragged the rolling stool over by a foot before sitting slowly, all smooth movements.

 

"You talk funny," Maria giggled, freckled nose wrinkled.

 

Josh laughed with a shake of his head. There really was no question to it that she was his niece. "That's 'cause he's Mexican, darlin'," he said with high humor, getting the Doctor to laugh. He flashed his best grin at Vasquez.

 

"You are their uncle, no? I believe I heard Mrs. Cullen say something about," the Hispanic clicked his tongue. "She also said how beautiful your girls were. She was not wrong." Something like pride swelled in Faraday because damn straight his nieces were beautiful. He nodded his thanks just as Vasquez held up three fingers. "I've got three Marias."

 

"Daughters?"

 

That earned him another laugh. "Aye, no, guero," and he couldn't have any idea close to what that could mean. "Sisters. All younger. About the age of yours" he jerked his chin towards the girls before turning to give them all his attention. "Well hello there." Vasquez grinned at Maria and Ethel as he rolled forward. "How about we take a look at you two."

 

Now Faraday isn't to sure when his last check up was or if he ever got one that wasn't necessary but last time he checked there hadn't been so many damn shots. Two in each leg for both of 'em. He had to hold down each girl, whooping and hollering like they were dying. He had to nearly use his whole body to keep Maria down, bull of child.

 

Vasquez held her legs down shushing and cooing at her in soft Spanish, even doing it after wards which, to Josh's surprise, helped quite a bit, getting a hiccupped laugh from Ethel who's cheeks were still a hot red, streaked with tears. It even calmed his frazzled nerves.

 

"I don't know how you did that," he said to Vasquez after the girls were changed back into their normal clothes, pouting.

 

Vasquez waved him off with a soft laugh, glancing at the droopy eyed girls over Faraday's shoulder. "It was nothing, guero, they are great kids."

 

It was Josh's turn to huff out a laugh. "Bet you get paid extra to say that," he joked. "They might be good but that ain't the same as easy." Vasquez shrugged at him, head dripping to one side. "Break it to me, doc. Give me the news, how long do they have?" From behind him he could hear Ethel's laugh. Good, at least one of them were no longer angry at him.

 

"Healthiest little kids I've ever seen." Vasquez peeled his gloves off, throwing them into the waste bin. Then he started to leave.

 

"Hey, wait," Josh called out. "I was wonderin' if I could have your phone number?" He darted his tongue out, dragging it across his dry lips. "So you know, if I have any questions. About the girls." It was a lame excuse and they both knew it.

 

Vasquez's eyebrows jumped up towards his hairline then they settle back as a sly grin stretch across his face reminding Josh of a big cat again. "Of course, for the questions." He rolled his hand around, already turning back to the counter to scribble on a piece of paper. Then it was being shoved into his hands and Vasquez was already out the door.

 

He grinned down at what was written so wide it hurt. He scuffed a laugh. Call me, doctor's orders, was written in the sloppy kinda way all doctor's had. Josh shoved the paper into his pocket before scooping the girls into his arms with another laugh and a shake of his head.

 

The doctor's was starting to look good.


	2. And So The Date Goes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Go big or go home I guess." Beside him Josh was peering up at the building, wearing a dark red button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the top two buttons undone. He had the hem of the shirt tucked neatly into a dark pair of jeans. He had his hair pushed back and maybe his facial hair was trimed. Stunning was a word Manu could put to this man, green eyes glittering in the lights and up this close he could see the freckles that adored his cheek bone and nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I worked real hard to squeeze this chapter out on time, it gave me a lot of troubles. Also, a big thanks to those who left comments and such it means a great deal to me. I love all of you.

Manuel was a man made of adventure. He lived for it. He had the Devil in his blood, his mama would say, couldn't keep still. She constantly warned him of his nature because it was bond to get him in trouble someday. It wasn'r long after that she fell fatal to a bad heart , the lose of her ripping him in half. He stayed good by the law, promising him he would do everything in his power to do what his mama would have wanted. 

 

He moved to America to go to school there, deciding that he would become a children's doctor- something more challenging about kids than adults. 

 

He worked through his school work, kept his grades high and his head low. He went to church and praied to his mama to tell her how close he was. And over the years he earned his degree in the medical field and gained a few friends along with it. 

 

Now none of that really prepared him for a man like Joshua Faraday. He knew he thrived for adventure but something fierce burnt deep in the belly of Josh and perhaps he was that way too when he had been younger. Even through texts over the last few days he could see it. He would poke and jab at someone until they cracked just to see how long it took. He gambled over things, taking a chance even if it were risky. Irish blood, Joshua had told him. It didn't make well for friends, patiences usually wearing to bare. 

 

It was a damn good thing Manuel was patient. 

 

"Let me take you to dinner," he texted Josh while on a break, sitting out back as he chewed at the end of a cigar- one of his quilty pleasures. "It can be a date or not, I would just like to talk in person again when we aren't fussing over kids." 

 

"Has anyone ever told you, you're kinda blunt?" Was the reply he got back, making a grin stretch wide across his face, to many teeth showing.

 

"Sí, guero, many have," he shot back, shifting on the air-conditioning unit as it rumbled to life. 

 

"Well alright, just making sure you knew. A date it is then, sounds like it could be nice." Manuel could practically heard that southern twang in Josh's voice. 

 

"Bueno, wear something nice," was all he said before dialing a number to make reservations. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

"Go big or go home I guess." Beside him Josh was peering up at the building, wearing a dark red button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the top two buttons undone. He had the hem of the shirt tucked neatly into a dark pair of jeans. He had his hair pushed back and maybe his facial hair was trimed. Stunning was a word Manu could put to this man, green eyes glittering in the lights and up this close he could see the freckles that adored his cheek bone and nose. 

 

It was a fancy place, lavish even, with it's big tinted windows and dimmed lights. The floors were a light grey wood that looked old and worn but everyone knew it was for show. The tables were evenly placed apart just enough to be comfortable but also to provide for more dining area. Outside there were more tables around a large patio, lit with lights strung around the canapy. 

 

He shot Faraday a grin before a petit woman asked for the name of the reservation. "Vasquez." 

 

"So why do ya work with kids anyhow?" Hands tucked into his front pockets, Josh asked, still peering around the room like it's the most interesting thing he's seen.

 

Manuel flashed his best grin, with a shrug, a tiny burst of motion. "Kids are funny. Great sense of humor." The best part about it was the confusion that twisted on Faraday's face, so amusing and beautiful.

 

"This way to you table," Came a small voice instead of Faraday's own low one when the man opened his mouth to speak. Manuel looked to the lady, menus pressed to her chest then nodded. They were led through the dining room, past the many tables each one graced with flowers.  It didn't take long to get to the patio, just enough time for Josh to forget about their earlier conversation. Seated, menus being placed in front of them. "Can I start you off with a drink?" 

 

Josh looked up from the menu for a bare second to mutter, "Whiskey," before hunching back over it, movements awkward and out of place. 

 

She jotted it down on a little notepad before looking at him, expectantly. "Wine, red," he ordered, flicking his own menu opening as the waitress trotted off. 

 

"So tell me, guero, what is it that you do?" Manuel closed his menu, knowing what he wanted, leaning over the table with his arms crossed. 

 

Josh looked up over his menu. He looked almost surprised to be talked to, all confidence that he had over the phone dissipating, leaving him fidgeting and nervous. "Mechanic. I work on cars." Finally, Josh laid his menu down, flashing a toothy grin to hide his jidders. 

 

Manuel clicked his tongue. "Ah, I did always like a man who could get dirty and still clean up so nicely." He was rewarded with a dark flush stretching across Josh's hish cheek bones, pretty and delicate. It was odd to see the man made of confidence so flustered, getting awkward with compliments he very well much deserved. 

 

He tilted his head, watching the mab across the table from him. "Eres bonito," Manuel cooed, tone soft. "Tan bonito." If compliments made the man uncomfortable, he'd be damned if he still didn't voice them. 

 

Josh must've caught on anyway, squirming in his seat like a bug under a microscope. "Now," he started with all that charming southern drawl. "I'm not to sure what you just said but it sounded awful sweet." The pink on his cheeks crept up towards his ears, staining the skin. 

 

Huffingout a laugh, Manuel offered up a slow nod. "That's because it was, guero." 

 

All conversion came to a skittering halt as another woman, with blonde hair, came out with a tray with two glasses and a wine bottle in her free hand. "Hi, i'm Becky and I'll be your waitress for tonight," she introduced herself once in earshot. Up this close he could see her makeup line, a shade or two darker, giving off an orange look. "Whiskey?" Josh held up two fingers, a tumbler full of amber liquid being set down in front of him. Becky sat the wine glass in front of Manuel, pouring bright red wine into it, burst of sweet smells wafting off it. "What can I get y'all this evening?" 

 

Manuel went first, ordering the smoked salmon with a salad. Faraday went on and ordered the chicken breast with honey mustard. "To be on the safe side," he had told her. Then she was gone and they were left in silence, no menus to distract them. 

 

Manuel was the first to speak, it becoming sort of habit between them. "You seemed flustered by the compliments, I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable," he apologized, ducking his head. Mama always taught him to admit once at fault and apologize for what he did. 

 

"What?" Shaking his head, Josh looked at him like he was crazy. "I'm not uncomfortable, I just don't get such sweet things said to me. Most compliments I get are made around flith. I've never really done this, ya know, gone a date." He rambled, talking with his hands. Finally he stopped with a pause to breath,  looking up from the table to say, "I guess i'm just a little intimated is all." He deflated with a sheepish grin. 

 

He had to stop because even though he knew Josh for all about a week he knew he was a man not to admit faults so easily and here he was laying himself bare for Manuel and Manuel alone, making something squirlly twist in his gut. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

They spent the rest of dinner, talking and laughing. Josh eventually put his guards back up, vulnerable side there and gone in the span of a few spars minutes and Manuel was a little sad to see it go but it left for adventure. 

 

"Where are the girls?" He asked once they were parked outside of Josh's apartment in his old Volvo.

 

"Ah there at a good friend of mine," Josh said with a wave of his hand. "He has kids of his own, so they're good." Then he twisted in his seat with a devilish grin that made Manuel's hackles rise with excitement. "Have good faith in me, I sorta know what i'm doing." 

 

He followed suit, shifting, body facing Faraday and arm draped over the back of the connected seats. "I do have faith in you, guero, swear." 

 

Then Josh snapped his fingers, eyes going wide. "I got it, you were askin' 'cause you thought you'd get lucky tonight. Well sorry to be a spoil sport but I am a proper lady, ya know." He laughed at his own joke, even pulling laughter out of Manuel ending up with both of them doubled over in hystarics. It was such a dumb joke it seemed ridiculous to be laughing this much over it.

 

"Aye, guero," he panted, laying back in his seat once they settled. "You're gonna be the death of me." He patted his stomach a burn blooming across it. 

 

Then the air settle around them, silent and still. His smile dropped into a soft quirk of the lips and he relaxed farther into his seat. They glanced at each other and it sorta felt like time stopped. Manuel swallowed thickly, dropping his eyes down. 

 

"Thank you." Josh cleared his throat, slicing through the silence like a hot knife on butter. "For uh, tonight, I mean. For dinner and all that." 

 

Something happy and warm settled again, like a blanket. He reached out, grabbing Josh's hand. "Thank you for letting me take you, guero." He looked at Faraday through his eyelashes as he pulled his hand up close to ghost his lips over the knuckles, as if he were testing the waters. Then he flicked his eyes close as he pressed a kiss between the first two knuckles, light. Letting the hand go, he leaned back, Josh opening and closing his mouth like a fish. "Goodnight, guero." 

 

Faraday cleared his throat again, shifting to unbuckle. "What does that even mean? Handsome or something?" Manuel was learning that nothing could be to serious with this man, always had to be turned into a joke. 

 

"Something." Then he watched Josh make it into his apartment before driving back to his own house. 


	3. Romantic with no one to romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goodnight scoffed, cheeks softly staining with pink, a good sign of lack of experience. "Now Faraday, why are you so concerned with my love life? With questions like those, some may start to believe you care for me," the teased with the sly grin he always got when he thought he had the upper hand, then it drooped and Goody looked much older than he really was. "But, I dunno. Maybe never." He sighed, looking down and dragging a hand down his face. "Not sure people can put up with my kind of crazy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so late and i'm so sorry. I was forced to camping and my phone died. Leave comments, tell me how it is.

"So what's this god of a doctor like?" Goodnight Robicheaux asked from across Josh's dingy little kitchen table, dragging the tip of his finger around the lip of his coffee mug, contents long gone cold.  He was hunched back in his chair, tired and worn looking like he usually did.

Goody was a poor old sap who fought in war coming out with a bad case of PTSD but refused treatment, claiming nothing could fix man with the devil inside him. And when in public he would refer to it as The Owl, a code word of sorts. He was a lonely man who had a way with words, half the stuff he came up with Josh could barely understand, and a to big romantic for his own good. His wise jokes clashed with Josh's own dumb vulgar jokes making conventions interesting. Plus, he helped Josh sort out confusing feelings that would normally resort to anger. 

Inspire of himself, Josh grinned, sheepish and wide. "I dunno," he mumbled looking away because how was he suppose to put someone like Vasquez into words? There were a million words that came to mind but none really seemed to fit just right with the man. "Unique," he blurted when the rest of the words failed him. He earned a funny sorta confused look. "I dunno," he grumbled throwing his hands up. "I can't put words to him. He's funny and he gets my jokes. Literally, the sweetest person on the planet but not like the sweet where you'd let people walk all over you. He- He's great." Then he dropped his head back with a sigh. "And gosh is he handsome." 

Goody laughed. "What? You two have been talkin for a week or so? Already in love?" He jabbed with words, tone light with teasing. 

Josh huffed, shaking his head. "No. There's just something about him. He's so different from everyone else." He offered up a light hearted, one shoulder shrug, fiddling with his well loved cards. 

"Well, go on and show me this dream boat will ya? I need to put a face to this man you talk so highly of." Goody sat up to lean over the table, nudging Faraday's shin with his shoe. 

Josh slid all the cards in place, dropping the stack on the table. He stood up, pushing the chair back with the backs of his knees so the legs scrapped again the wood. "Yeah, yeah alright," he waved his hand around, crossing the kitchen to his plugged up phone. He unlocked it with a swipe of the thumb, grinning down at the bright screen as he pulled up one of the many pictures Manuel had sent him. 

It was a good picture of him. One of those that were natural and not posed. It looked like he had just woken up, hair a muss, sticking up everywhere, beard over grown just a bit. His clothes were rumbled and comfortable and his eyes still looked tried. Josh thinks he was mid sentence, mouth forming a word, morning sun catching the color of his eyes just right so you can barely tell the difference in pupil and iris. In other words, he was absolutely stunning but Josh would never admit it outloud, not just yet. 

He was snapped back into reality, concentration broken by Goody clearing his throat, catching him staring to long. He gave him that knowing look, eyebrow arch up towards his hairline. 

Josh blushed, ducking his head to hide it, as he walked back over to slide the phone over the table to Goody. The man pluck the phone off the table, looking over the picture with careful eyes. He hummed approvingly, with a slow nod. "Yeah he sure is something, just not my type." Shrugging, Goody lashed the phone back over. 

Clicking the screen off, Josh said, "Speaking of types, when are you gonna get yourself someone?" 

Goodnight scoffed, cheeks softly staining with pink, a good sign of lack of experience. "Now Faraday, why are you so concerned with my love life? With questions like those, some may start to believe you care for me," the teased with the sly grin he always got when he thought he had the upper hand, then it drooped and Goody looked much older than he really was. "But, I dunno. Maybe never." He sighed, looking down and dragging a hand down his face. "Not sure people can put up with my kind of crazy." 

Before Faraday could come up with anything good to say, Goody was up and out of his seat washing the old mug out. "Well I should be on my way. You've got the girls to tend to and I've got early classes in the morning." 

"You really are a coocky professor," Josh joked.

He walked the man to the door, saying their goodbyes before going to crawl into bed next to the sleeping girls. He should really look into getting them their own room. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

A wave of kids, crowded then dispersed to the large backyard that was littered with various toys. Jack Horne watched fondly on with a soft content smile.

 

"This must be one great guy to have you all worked up like such," Jack said in that odd high wispy voice, a small knowing smile on his lips. "Never have I ever seen you, Joshua Faraday, go out on two dates with the same person. Goody did say you spoke so highly of him. Said he was a doctor with his heart in the right place. Joshua, I do believe this one I have to meet if you'd be so inclined."

 

Josh nodded with the quickness. "Yeah, yeah of course, Jack, anything but I, uh, really gotta go. I'm already late and thank you for watching the girls with such short notice. I owe you big time." Then he was back out the door, rushing to his old run down bmw.

 

"Just bring this man to meet me!' Horne called after him. "You still need my approval." 

 

He laughed at the bear of the man when he was sat in the privacy of his car, waving bye to the girls. He put the key in the ignition, starting the car that rumbled to life. He shifted gears, pressing the gas taking off. Once to a certain speed the car around him shook and trembled, the old car holding on by bare threads. 

 

The coffee shop wasn't hard to find it was parking that was. He went around the block at least three times looking for on, anxious feeling in his gut tightening. He was stupid late, his shirt already had a stain on it, and his jeans were the ones from yesterday because he forgot to do laundry.  His hair was probably a mess and he could feel the dark circles around his eyes, he let Goody keep him up to late last night. He made a mental note to fix his hair to the best of his ability when he found a parking spot.

 

It took way longer than it should have but he found one still close enough to walk. He glanced up into the rear view mirror. Not happy to see he was right about his hair, carding his fingers through the loose copper curls, trying to tame them. It didn't work much. Josh sighed, scrubbing his hands over his face. He got out with a creak from the door, slamming it shut behind him.

 

The walk wasn't to long to the coffee shop just hot and tedious. It was a little tiring on top of lack of sleep but it got him thinking over all the things he'd be adjusting for the girls. They definitely needed their own room, or bed or something because he can't be sleeping with feet in the face or tiny hands to the gut ending up running on the bare minimum of sleep. So they need a room, maybe he could turn the garage into one. There wasn't much in it, just a bunch of old tools that he could stash in the trunk of his car. Yeah he could definitely do that. He'd have to lay down carpet and paint the walls. Maybe put designs on them.

 

Faraday nearly fell back when he harshly bumped into someone, to distracted by his thoughts. He stumbled a bit, two big hands steadying him by the shoulders. "I was starting to get afraid you wouldn't come, carñio," Said a smooth voice above him, one he could point out with that heavy accent.

 

He grinned up at Vasquez, something sheepish feeling about it. "Well hi there stranger." He straighten up, fixing his clothes. "I blame it solely on the girls. They're why I look a whole lotta like death," He laughed at his own dumb joke, earning a soft jab to the ribs.

 

Vasquez was smiling that smile at him again, like Josh was a million dollars. "I think you look great. Estoy loco por tí. Haces mis rodillas temblar." There it was again. that dreadfully attractive language again with sweet as sugar tone that made goosebumps spread over his body.

 

Cheeks flushed, and skin hot, Josh said, "I've told you, I can't understand Mexican. Everyone always insists on talking me in fancy words that come from different parts of the world." He huffed, letting Vas lead him to a table on the inside of the cafe, his smell being assaulted by strong coffee. "It's really not fair, considering I can't understand y'all." He pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. Vasquez walked around the table to pull out Faraday's chair, causing the blush on his cheek bones to reach out towards his ears.

Behind him, Vasquez laughed, rumbled up from his chest and overflowed out of his mouth, the noise raised goosebumps at his neck. "Not Mexican, carñio, it's Spanish. Want to understand? /Learn/." He helped Faraday slid under the table. 

"You sound just like Goody," Josh scoffed with a shake of his head. "You two would get on greatly." He laughed softly, waving a hand around in the air. 

"Ah and who is this Goody?" Vasquez asked as a woman set down two coffees and two muffins, one blueberry, the other chocolate chip, on the table. "Oh and I hope you don't mind but I ordered for you." 

He waved Vasquez off. Josh rolled his head around on his shoulders, thinking around on the words. "Goodnight Robicheaux is his name," he started, sounding as if he's about to tell a long tale. "Goody's a war vet. Awful PTSD and such. He's a kind man but rough around the edges. A romantic with no one to romance. He's a lonely man who doesn't know a goodnight's sleep." None of the words sounded right, his vocabulary limited but all he knew were still true. "He teaches English at the University to keep his mind off things. Talks in riddles and fancy words, some even come in French, cher and what not." 

Vasquez sat there for a minute, lost in thought before clicking his tongue and snapping his fingers. "I think I may have a solution to the 'no one to romance' problem and his name is Billy Rocks." He nodded with a smile, to many teeth showing as Faraday took a to big bite out of the chocolate chip muffin. Josh looked at the Mexican, eyes wide and cheeks full. "We should make the two go on a blind date." 

Josh's face relax, a sly grin stretching across his face.


End file.
